The Jellions
The Jellions are the main antagonists of the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Planet Of The Jellyfish". They came to replace all of the inhabitents of Bakini Bottom, but were defeated. Biograph Jellions look like regular Jellyfish, except they have big, black, shiny round eyes and mouths with sharp teeth in which they use to consume people and make Jellion Clones. They can't sting. During the beginning of the epsoide after Spongebob passes by a creepy cave, the ruler eats a jellyfish and then makes a bunch more Jellions. One of the Jellions eats Patrick and makes a clone of him thusJellion Patrick is born. All the rest of the Jellions are then captured by Jellion Patrick (SpongeBob caught one for himself still thinking it's a regular jellyfish, and thought it was a new breed, because they didn't sting) and they both give out the Jellions to the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Afterwards, the Jellions managed to take over most of the citizens except Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks who both learn that the Jellion's weakness is mayonnaise. After they fought through the Jellion army using mayonnaise and eventually took down the Overlord, the Jellions were all destroyed, never to be seen again. The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord looks like a giant, alien jellyfish and had the ability to eat regular jellyfish and create Jellions in their place. It then tells the newly made Jellions to eat everyone in Bikini Bottom, turn them into Jellion Clones, and take away the real copies. Near the end of the episode, the Overlord somehow ends up in the Kraby Patty (probabilty flew/swam over there) where it held everyone, even SpongeBob's spatula, captive in pods inside the freezer. When SpongeBob squirted mayo on it, it was melted away along with all the other clones. Apperance The Jellion Clones look almost exactly the same to their counterparts except for a few traits. They have big, black eyes with white pupils and sharp teeth that are usually spaced from one another Aside from those, the Jellion Clones look like a mirror to their counterparts and can fool anyone to thinking they are normal citizens Creation The Jellion Clones are created when regular Jellions, which the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord already made, attach themselves on top of the host's head then squirts out a Jellion Clone in its place. The Jellions then take the real copies away where the Jellion Clones live out their lives. Behavior The Jellion clones talk in a slow matter much like how aliens would talk. Some of them, mainly Jellion Squidward, would sometimes end their sentence with a "RAH" like sound. They even seem to act like their real counterparts such as eating Krabby Patties. However, when one mentions mayonnaise, they act extremely aggressive and attack on sight. They also seem to hiss and point at anyone that mentions the condiment. This is because mayonnaise is their one and only weakness. If touched by mayonnaise, the Jellion clone will melt into a pool of green slime and there normal bodies will wake up. Category:Aliens Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Asexual Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imposters Category:Hostile Species Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Parody Villains